


Forte's Past

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random Forte story I'm putting together based on his past, contains numerous OC's, Forte belongs to Disney, read & review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Children, I cannot take care of you... I am very sick right now and need to wait for the medicine... I am sending you to your Uncle Avenant, he lives outside of Paris. I hope the three of you will be safe, write me any chance you get, Braxton, you will be in charge of being a father figure to your siblings, Angelina, I hope you grow up to be a proper young lady, and as for you Charles, my youngest born, I hope you find happiness. Miss you all very much already, your mother,

Madame Felicity Forte."

The three Forte siblings were in a horse-drawn carriage, taking them away from their ailing mother. She was getting so seriously sick and she wasn't even sure if she had any time left, so she sent her children away to be taken care of by a family friend. Young Charles stared out the window as he heard the clopping of the horse's tracks and he had been depressed all his life. His own father left after his birth, his siblings bullied him mercislessly just for being born, the only one who loved and cared about him was far, far away.

The boy brushed his spidery fingers across his raven hair that was tied back with a ribbon as he looked at the endless trails of their next journey in life until their mother would hopefully get better from her life threatening disease. Charles sometimes felt like he couldn't belong anywhere. His mother was alone and too poor to send them to school and give them the best treasures she could, but only her warmth and comfort with genuine love and affection for her three children.

"I just hope Uncle Avenant will still accept us," Angelina drawled in a near snooty accent as she fanned herself like all classy women of her time would. "Even though Charles was on this trip with us."

"Why couldn't it had been you that got sick?" Braxton sneered at his younger brother. "We would have been having treats with mother right now, if you hadn't been born!"

Charles blinked, feeling very hurt. "I'm pretty sure it is not my fault that Maman is sick... You know how unhealthy she has been lately."

"It is your fault though that Papa left us!" Angelina cut in, her voice like daggers to the young boy.

Charles gulped and hung his head, slowly shutting his eyes. He had been told that for as long as he could remember. Vincent Forte had been away at war for a long time and when he came back, their mother was pregnant yet again. By the time the child was born, Vincent was rumored to be so disgusted with Charles that he abandoned the family. Braxton and Angelina of course bullied Charles into thinking it was clearly his fault. If he hadn't been born, their mother might not have gotten ill and their father might not have just walked out on the family. At least Madame Forte was still very kind and caring towards her youngest child, despite what his elder siblings would torment him with. Charles just hoped his temporary guardian would give warm welcoming arms to him as well and not only his older siblings.


	2. Chapter 1

Soon and soon enough, the carriage had stopped.

"Welcome to London, children." the driver told them.

"London?" each of the three siblings queried as they stepped outside to see the foggy streets.

London, England felt very different. They were all born and raised in France until now of course. Was this where they were expected to live? Braxton helped get the stuff out from the back which contained their personal belongings. He even got Charles's personal items and handed them to the small boy, expecting him to carry them. Braxton was the oldest, he was in charge of everyone, until they would get to their Uncle Avenant. Then he would be in charge of everyone.

"Where do we go now?" Charles wondered.

"Follow me, I know where we're going." Braxton snorted.

"Of course, you do..." Angelina rolled her eyes as green as a fresh lime.

Charles had a gut feeling this was going to be wrong, but he followed. Whenever he would speak up about something, no one would dare listen to him. The Forte siblings kept walking along the best they could and settled to their new altitudes of where their home was now. France was a little town and a quiet village, everyday like the one before, a little town full of little people. It felt like it took longer than a full sixty minutes.

"Braxton, admit it, you don't know where we're going." Angelina whined.

Charles followed his elder siblings as they were stopped in the horse-drawn carriage to their new legal guardian's home in England and far away from France. A girl, about his age, stood behind a man who was waiting for the Forte children. She had pretty forest green eyes, caramel-colored hair and was fair-skinned. She was wearing a simple, but clean blue dress.

Braxton came over to the man. "Excuse moi, but we are Madame Felicity's children, I'm Braxton, that girl is my sister, Angelina and that little mistake is our brother, Charles."

"We were told to be staying here until our mother gets better." Angelina added, fanning herself.

Charles shuffled his feet, a little shy.

The man nodded. "Come on in then." he says.

The girl went up to Charles. "Are you alright?" She asks him sweetly.

Charles blinked and looked to her. "I-I'm fine... Don't worry about me..." he said softly as he collected his things. "Just... Worried about my maman..."

The man led them in.

The girl helped him. "I understand, I'm sure your mama will get better." she says softly. She smiled gently.

Charles smiled back, he felt a little happy now. 

Braxton and Angelina came in and put their things down. 

"This place is tre magnifique," Angelina smiled as it seemed sophisticated for her tastes. "Better than that small cottage we lived in back home..."

"Thank you, I hope you will be happy here." the man says.

"I hope so too, monsieur." Angelina replied.

The man nodded. "You will have to share a room with my daughter." he tells Angelina.

Angelina looked slightly annoyed at that offer, but accepted. "Oui, monsieur."

The man looked. "We don't have your room quite prepared." he says.

The girl smiled. "My name is Lucy." she smiles.

"Lucy..." Charles half-smiled. "What a wonderful name..."

"Thank you." Lucy smiles happily.

Charles saw that Lucy had a sled to play in the snow with. "Oh, you have one of those?"

"Oh, yes... It's great fun... Maybe we can play one day when it snows." she smiles.

"I had one once..." Charles frowned. "Braxton and Angelina used it as firewood..."

Braxton and Angelina smirked back to their younger brother a bit wickedly. Lucy looked at them and scowled.

"It is so foggy outside..." Angelina sighed.

"London has fog, sœur," Braxton said to her. "We'll be fine until we're able to go back home."

Charles sat on a seat and took out some things that were given to him.

Lucy looked at Charles. "Would you like to play?" She asks him.

"Play what?" Charles asked quietly.

"A game, silly." Lucy smiles.

"Okay," Charles smiled. "What are we going to play?"

The siblings seemed surprised and taunting that someone wanted to play with the little boy.

"Oh, sweetie, you do not want to play with him," Angelina cackled. "He's just a little accident waiting to happen."

Lucy looked at them. "I don't believe that..." she says. She then smiled at him. "We can play any game you want." she says sweetly.

"Oh, I don't know if I know any games..." Charles shrugged, smiling.

Lucy gave a thought. She then had an idea. She had been given a tea play-set. "Would you play house with me?" She asks.

"Play house?" Charles tilted his head.

Lucy nodded. "It's where we pretend that we are a family somehow." she smiles.

"Um, alright, that does not sound too bad..." Charles smiled a little bit.

Lucy took his hand and pulled him to her small playroom. Charles followed, his dress shoes clicking against the floor. This house seemed to be a lot richer than their home back in France. Lucy smiled happily. She pulled out her small tea set when they got to the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Charles sat down with her as the table got arranged. "Is it just you and your papa here?"

Lucy nodded, smiling softly as she set the tea set up. "Yes it is just me and Papa," she says.

"Oh, back home it was just Maman, me, Braxton, and Angelina..." Charles said quietly. "Braxton and Angelina say it's my fault we don't have our own father anymore."

Lucy looked at him. She took his hand. "Papa blames me... He does love me, but he doesn't like me... Mama died from sickness of childbirth." she says.

"At least he loves you..." Charles replied dryly, but he was a bit concerned for her. "Braxton and Angelina blamed me for Papa leaving... He literally just left the day after I was born... My sister says I'm second fiddle and that's all I would ever be."

"I don't think you're second fiddle..." Lucy says softly.

Charles looked back to her. "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Lucy..."

Lucy blinked. "Why would you think I'm pretending?" She asks.

"Braxton says girls wouldn't like a pathetic excuse for a gentle boy like myself..." Charles sounded sick of living.

Lucy gasped and hugged him. "I like you, I don't like them though." she says.

"You really do?" Charles asked, his voice softening up a bit.

Lucy nodded, still hugging him. "I really do like you." she says.

Charles smiled a bit, feeling special now. "Let's play house now..." he said, his voice sounded funny at first, but still himself.

Lucy nodded and let him go. "How do you wanna play it, husband and wife, parent and child, master and servant.... siblings?" She asks him.

"Umm... How about husband and wife?" Charles shrugged with a smile.

Lucy nodded, with a small giggle. She sorted out her small apron and then smiled at him. "Darling, how would you like your tea?" She asks him.

"One lump of sugar, please." Charles replied, waiting patiently for his 'wife'.

Lucy poured the 'tea', added 'a lump of sugar' and then brought the cup and saucer over. "Here you are, darling." she smiles.

"Why, thank you," Charles smiled and sipped with his pinkie out to be proper. "You are an orange."

Lucy giggled. "Thank you, darling." she smiles and poured herself one. She thought it was cute how he called her an orange instead of peach.

"You make the best tea, mon amour." Charles smiled as he set the cup back on the plate before taking another sip.

Lucy didn't know what that was, but she smiled all the same.

"It is a lot colder around here than France, plus more dark... I like it..." Charles looked around as he saw how darker the nights seemed in London than it did in France.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "I like it too." she says.

"I wonder why she sent us here..." Charles blinked. "I never knew anyone who was... umm... Englandish."

"It's called English." Lucy smiled softly. She said is purely informing, no taunting or teasing in it.

"English, sorry...." Charles chuckled, he was a little rusty, but he was still learning. "I also hope to get into school. Do you go to school?"

Lucy smiled. "Not really." she says softly.

"I was told we could not afford it because of my birth and Maman being a single mother, that she had to work jobs just to keep us on our legs." Charles explained, though he sounded a bit happier since he had met this Lucy girl.

Lucy hugged him. "Even if you don't get to, you can share my lessons with me." she smiles.

"Merci, Lucy, I would like that." Charles said in the hug.

Lucy smiled.

"I really hope she gets better... I hate to imagine the trouble my mother would go through just for us..." Charles sighed as he looked out the window as there was construction being done to London's bridge.

Lucy took his hand. "I'm sure your mama will be fine, she must love you all lots to send you here to make sure you all are okay." she says softly.

"Oui, you are right, she is a very kind soul." Charles smiled back at her.

Lucy smiled again. "Come on, let's go get dinner from Cook." she smiles softly. She only ate with her father on birthdays or holidays.

"Now that you mention it, I am rather hungry." Charles followed her.

Braxton tried to impress Lucy's father with how mature he was for his age which even started to annoy Angelina. Just because he was only able to go to school, even if it was for a couple of years, he thought he was more adult than his siblings or anyone else he could know. The man simply watched the boy. Lucy took him to the kitchen. The cook was a jovial, pink-cheeked woman.

"I hope to impress all the lads in the land," Angelina smirked. "A man is quite fond of one's foreign accent."

"Good evening, ma'am." Charles greeted as he caught a glimpse of the cook, still following Lucy. 

Lucy smiled at the cook.

"Hello, guessing you're hungry?" The cook smiled.

"Famished, madame..." Charles smiled shyly.

"Yes, Cook." Lucy says softly.

Cook nodded and came with two trays that had a drink and the plate of food on.

"Merci." Charles said with a smile.

Lucy took her tray.

Cook handed Charles his tray. "Go along to the playroom to eat, m'dears." she smiles.

"The playroom?" Charles never heard of eating in such a place unless it were a kitchen or dining hall.

Lucy looked surprised too.

"Yes... I know it's not, but you could pretend it was a picnic." Cook smiles.

"Picnic?" Charles looked to Lucy. "What is picnic?"

Lucy smiled. "A picnic is where you can go out and eat food in a place you don't usually... Like outside." she explains.

"Oh, I have heard of those," Charles sounded familiar now. "We actually say 'pique-nique'." he pronounced in his natural accent.

"Pique-nique?" Lucy repeats, trying it out.

"Oui, pique-nique," Charles told her. "Must be said differently outside of France."

Lucy smiled. "Will you teach me French? And I'll teach you something." she smiles. She entered the playroom.

"I can try to teach you what I know..." Charles said as he continued to follow her and they took a seat.

Lucy smiled happily.

"Also, I will need your help too." Charles then said.

"Yes?" Lucy smiled.

"I don't speak English very good... Could you help me a little too?" Charles asked softly.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Of course." she says, cheerfully but not overly so.

"I would really appreciate it." Charles smiled in acceptance.

Lucy started to eat happily. Charles ate with her, seeming to eat a bit faster than he expected himself to, but still ate with proper manners. Lucy ate her food slowly. She smiled gently at Charles.

"Sorry... Hungry..." Charles grew sheepish once he realized how he was nearly devouring his food like a carnivore.

"It's fine... You don't need to rush though." Lucy says softly.

Charles laughed a little nervously, then continued to eat. Lucy smiled and ate her food herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Charles and Lucy enjoyed their dinner together. It was the best that Charles had ever eaten so far in his life and he was given a good amount. Due to the conditions back home, Madame Felicity didn't have a lot to give for her three children since they were alone. The boy finished and patted his very full tummy.

"That was very good..." Charles smiled, very pleased with how much he got to eat without having to fight over it.

"Cook can cook up a storm in the kitchen." Lucy giggles.

Charles looked confused. How could a cooking woman create such wonderful food and also create a storm in the kitchen? Was she a sorceress?

"Oh! It means she cooks very good." Lucy explains, smiling. She did it nicely, not to make him feel bad.

"Oh, all right then." Charles smiled gently now that he understood what Lucy meant.

Lucy smiled sweetly. She picked up the dishes and then started towards the kitchen. Charles decided to follow her. Lucy hummed a gentle tune as she walked. Braxton and Angelina were just finishing up their meals. Braxton then smirked as Lucy walked by, then extended his leg out to make his younger brother trip and fall all around and look stupid.

Lucy quickly put the plates down and helped Charles up. "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly, before glaring at Braxton.

"I guess so..." Charles roughly got up, getting up with her. "I am not usually that clumsy..."

Braxton and Angelina just acted innocent as always, the boy smiling and whistling and the girl fanning herself.

"I believe you." she assures Charles.

Charles dusted himself clean, then looked to his siblings. They had to had done it. "Why cannot you just leave me alone!?"

"Get out of here, Charles, you don't belong here, this place is for the high class." Braxton snorted.

Lucy crossed her arms. "He is more worthy than you... You would be the ones who would have to leave." she says.

"Well, I never!" Angelina glared at the younger girl.

Lucy scowled at the girl. She may have been young, but she had a big sense of right and wrong. Charles took a look out the window after getting the dishes to Cook and he wondered what adventures and what sort of worlds he would be introduced to along the way of his journeys. Would he be able to meet the mythological mermaids, would he meet any true legends, would he be able to make friends? He had already met Lucy, so he was still determined to meet other people and was glad to have found the girl.

Lucy looked, seeing Charles looking outside. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She asks.

Charles looked back to her. "Oh, would we be allowed to?"

"Papa doesn't mind as long as I am at the door before dark." she says with a smile.

Charles smiled, then gently took her hand, walking out with her. "Let's go then."

There was another little girl outside her house, she had fiery red hair and auburn eyes as she was running along her picketed fence with a stick, listening to the rattling against the wooden planks. Lucy held his hand, smiling. She looked at the girl and waved.

The girl looked to them with a smile, she looked rather youthful. "Hello..."

Charles blinked, but gave a friendly smile, he was a little nervous to meet someone new now after just having been acquainted with Lucy so far. "B-Bonjour..."

The girl looked to him. "You're French."

"Oui, I am here with my brother and sister..." Charles answered in the best English he could muster.

"He's staying with me and daddy." Lucy smiles.

"Interesting," the girl smiled. "I never met someone from France before..."

"Are you new around here too?" Charles asked her.

"No, I'm just not around as much because I go to school," the girl informed. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Priscilla Pan."

Lucy smiled. "My name is Lucy, this is Charles." she introduces.

"Nice to meet you both," Priscilla smiled. "Do you two like to play games?" She sounded eager to have someone to talk to than just being inside all day when not in school.

"We played 'House' earlier, I was a husband and Lucy was my wife." Charles noticeably blushed when he said that last bit.

Lucy giggled.

"Hey, don't be in such a hurry to grow up," Priscilla chuckled. "My father says that you can grow up so fast, you'll be a kid one minute, then you'll wake up with a beard on your chin."

Charles chuckled a little, that was funny.

Lucy giggled then playfully gasped. "Charles is gonna grow a beard?" She gasps.

Charles put a hand to his cheekbones, gasping. "Non, I will never grow a beard, beards are fuzzy..."

Priscilla laughed then. "You guys are funny. Too bad you don't go to school, we could have some real fun."

Lucy looked kinda sad, but still happy.

"Hopefully someday we can go to this school." Charles smiled bashfully.

"I would love it, a lot of my friends in school are too busy to play with me..." Priscilla frowned. "They're growing up too... Sometimes I wish I could never grow up..."

Lucy smiled still. "I wanna have kids some day... but, not yet." she giggles.

"I'll probably never have kids." Charles shrugged. "If I do though, have a daughter, I'd love to name her after a very special woman in my life..."

"Who's that?" Priscilla wondered.

"My maman." Charles answered with a smile.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "If we did really get married when we grew up, we could name our daughter that." she promises.

Charles blushed right then. "Felicity Forte... What a beautiful name..."

Priscilla shrugged. "I don't know what I'd name my kid honestly, I never really thought about it, but I got loads of baby dolls... Father brings me a new one every time he goes out of town."

Lucy looked at her. "Baby dolls?" She asks, curious.

"You ever see one?" Priscilla asked them.

Charles shrugged, he of course wouldn't have since he was a boy after all.

"Here, let me get one." Priscilla backed up a bit and went inside her home to go into her bedroom.

"Interesting girl..." Charles remarked.

"I like her." Lucy says.

Priscilla came out with one of her dolls that had a fluffy and elegant purple dress with a hair bow with curly dark-colored hair and she had a bottle in its mouth. "This is a baby doll. You take care of it like a real baby, you can change its nappies, feed it formula, and walk around with it like you're a little mother."

Charles was still trying to get the appeal to a doll like that. Lucy tilted her head, curious.

Priscilla shrugged. "They're not for everyone, I guess... More of my friends like 'em..."

"Does it actually make the messes?" Charles sounded frightened.

"Oh," Priscilla laughed, shaking her head, but not making fun of the boy in her laugh, just amused with that question. "No, no, you just use your imagination."

"Image nation?" Charles sounded confused.

"Like we pretended to be husband and wife... We were using our imagination." Lucy smiles.

"Ohh, that..." Charles sounded familiar now and gave a nod.

"Yeah, one's imagination can be powerful," Priscilla sounded like a true dreamer. "We can go to other worlds, or live in a different universe, and do all sorts of neat things we can't do in the real world!"

Lucy sighed dreamily.

Priscilla smiled back, then noticed it was getting late pretty fast. "Oh, my... It's really dark now. It was nice to meet you guys, maybe we could play all together someday."

"We would like that, Priscilla, bon nuit." Charles told the girl.

"What?" Priscilla looked at him.

Charles wasn't sure why she was confused, everyone he knew said that before going inside to get to sleep.

"Good night." Lucy both says and translates.

Priscilla then nodded and said the same to her new friends and headed inside. "Let's try to meet again tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, good-bye then, Priscilla." Charles waved as he was going to go with Lucy back home now.

"Okay." Lucy nods. She then headed back with Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Priscilla is? Leave your answers in your reviews and I'll reveal who she is in the next chapter :3 until then, see you next time!


End file.
